Dulce Veneno
by SirenaMisty
Summary: Una cabaña a las afueras de ciudad Celeste, era el lugar secreto donde dos enamorados se reunían para olvidarse del mundo que los rodeaba. POV Misty / POV Ash.
1. POV Misty 1: El Cambio En Los Dos

**¡Qué emoción! Volver a subir este fic! *3* Tengo tantos bonitos recuerdos de este fic. Fue mi primer POV compartido, son tanto punto de vista de Misty como de Ash de una misma situación. Fue mi segundo fic en formato narrativo, después del Festival de las Flores. La historia es bastante dramática u.ú no pasaba por un buen momento en mi vida xD Y se re not****a en mis fics jajajaja. Bueno, aquí los dejo con "Dulce Veneno"**

* * *

><p><strong>Dulce veneno<strong>

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:

**POV 1 "Misty": El cambio en los dos**

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·::·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:

Era una noche tormentosa aquella, el silbido del viento se mezclaba con el sonido agobiante de la lluvia al golpearse sobre el techo de aquella cabaña…

Una cabaña a las afueras de mi ciudad, bastante grande para una sola persona pero era un lugar agradable para estar en compañía.

Desde hace un año, tú y yo nos encontrábamos en este sitio, como ahora que estábamos solos en aquel enorme lugar…

Estaba asustada, así que tomaste mi mano y me susurraste — Tranquila… es sólo una tormenta.

Sonrojada, apreté tu mano con fuerza, no tenías ni idea que la tormenta no significaba nada para mí, si no que era tu presencia la que me tenía aterrada… Pues no sabía cuándo tiempo lo resistiríamos…

Traté de concentrar mi mente en otra cosa, así que solté tu mano y con ella misma peiné mi cabello pelirrojo hacia atrás… Me miraste, sonreíste y acariciaste mi cabello, allí volviste a dirigirme unas pocas palabras — Lo hiciste…

Te miré confundida, después lo recordé — Ah sí —te respondí — te lo prometí, así que me deje crecer el cabello este tiempo.

No nos veíamos desde hace siete meses, siempre nos reuníamos como amigos, está ocasión era diferente… todo se remonta a aquel día de primavera…

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:Flash back:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:

—_¿Qué sucede? —te había preguntado, desde el momento que llegaste a la cabaña no habías dejado de ir y venir frente a mí, estabas nervioso y noté que tu pequeño amigo amarillo no estaba — ¿Le paso algo a Pikachu? —te pregunté, allí detuviste la marcha y me miraste, por unos segundos pensé haber preguntado algo indebido, pero no…_

_Te acercaste a mí y me contestaste — Lo deje en el centro pokémon —te paraste a dos pasos de donde estaba parada — Es que quiero hablar contigo —me dijiste decidido_

_Me ruboricé completamente — "¿qué querrá decirme?" —cruzó por mi mente, así que le pregunté — ¿Qué pasa? —en ese momento sentí tu cálida mano en mi rostro brindándome con ella una caricia y luego me susurraste…_

—_Esto pasa —acercaste tu rostro al mío, casi de forma automática cerré mis ojos para sentir muy cerca tu respiración y después de que pusieras tu otra mano en mi rostro, sentí tus labios sobre los míos. Luego de unos segundos, los alejaste muy lentamente, aún con tus manos en mi rostro, apoyaste tu frente sobre la mía y me dijiste — Me canse de esperar a que te decidieras a dar el primer paso —volviste a susurrarme clavando tus ojos café en los míos, no sabía que responder, por un momento me quede muda así que te abracé — Voy a salir de viaje, cuando regrese vendré por tu respuesta —me hablaste en un tono de voz nunca antes oído por mí, tu voz sonaba tan dulce que era imposible creer que era ese mismo niño que pesque hace tantos años._

_Te volví a mirar y te respondí — Está bien, te daré la respuesta cuando regreses a ciudad Celeste… —me sonreíste y volví a sentir usa dulce sensación en mis labios que no quería dejar ir, pero sabía que no podía detenerte, nunca quise ser un obstáculo en tu meta, quería que seas feliz y que pudieras alcanzar tu sueño como yo el mío al ser la líder de mi gimnasio._

—_Prométeme algo más —me pediste tomando ahora mis manos, te mire así que proseguiste — Quiero que te dejes crecer el cabello —estaba sorprendida, me extraño esa promesa._

—_¿Por qué? —ahora habías puesto tu mano en mi cabello corto, no llegaba ni a la altura de los hombros — Es que si por algún motivo no podemos vernos a solas para saber tu respuesta, verte con el cabello largo será una buena respuesta hasta que el día llegue._

_Te entendí, querías una prueba de que realmente no me olvidaría de pensarlo así que te lo prometí. _

_Luego te fuiste rápido de aquella cabaña a la que yo solía ir, cuando quería despejarme de la abrumadora vida que llevaba… y no nos volvimos a ver hasta el día de hoy…_

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:Fin del flash back:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:

—¿En qué piensas? —tu voz me hizo salir de mis pensamientos, sacudí mi cabeza y te sonreí

—¡No pasa nada! —fue lo único que pudo salir de mi boca torpe

—¿Qué pensaste? —preguntaste algo tembloroso, producto de esos nervios compartidos que no pude evitar reí al verte — ¿De qué te ríes? —sumamente rojo de ira

—Realmente, ¿dudas de mi respuesta? —te respondí aún con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro, me miraste aún con ese rostro molesto, tan parecido al que recordaba de mis viajes. Tan metida en mis recuerdos estaba que no me di cuenta que en ese segundo, mi cuerpo se encontraba prisionero entre la pared, que estaba anteriormente a pocos pasos míos, y tu cuerpo, pronuncié tu nombre en un susurro y tú con palabras decididas… "te amo". Esa frase tan maravillosa salió de tu boca al roce de la mía, esas dos palabras me hicieron temblar como las hojas de los árboles afuera en la tormenta… me aferraste en tus brazos…

—¿Me dejaras amarte algún día?— esas palabras retumbaron en mi mente, querías que nosotros… — Descuida —me dijiste al notar mi cuerpo temblar en tus brazos — Nunca te presionaría a nada… por eso te lo pregunte.

Recordé, la carta que leí esa mañana… así que puse mis manos en tus hombros y las deslice sobre ellos para quitarte ese chaleco que llevabas puesto, acerque mi boca a la tuya y te respondí — Si quieres amarme… hazlo.

Sentí en ese momento como tu cuerpo se pegaba al mío, tus dedos juguetones se entretenían despojándome de mi ropa, pero me vengaba de la misma forma.

Cuando quise darme cuenta, tus besos recorrían mi cuello, y tu mano recorría mi cuerpo. Una extraña sensación recorría mi ser, una gran adrenalina, imposible de controlar; de una manera sincronizada esquivamos algunos muebles para llegar a mi suave cama, cuando sentíamos que la respiración se nos cortaba respirábamos dos segundos y volvíamos a los besos desenfrenados. Cuando sentí tu peso sobre mi, me di cuenta que no tenía escapatoria, en ese momento tú y yo, seriamos uno. Muchas sensaciones se mezclaron en mi mente, dolor, placer, no pude evitar gemir ante ti. Fue un instante en el que mis manos se clavaron consecutivamente en la almohada…

Fueron unos minutos donde tú y yo éramos un solo ser… pero luego me sentí liviana, tú te habías sentado a mi lado con la mirada pérdida, esa expresión en tu rostro me preocupó — ¿Qué sucede? — pregunte temerosa

Aun sin mirarme respondiste — ¿Entiendes lo que acaba de pasar, Misty? — yo me acerqué a ti estaba cada segundo más preocupada —¿Entiendes lo que esto significa? —me volviste a preguntar con reproche así que retrocedí, notaste esa reacción mía así que me tomaste en tus brazos y me arropaste en ellos.

Yo estaba muy confundida, con mi cabeza apoyada sobre su pecho, aun se podía sentir nuestras palpitaciones aceleradas, te nombre con miedo.

—Es que yo — pronunciaste — ya te lo dije, te amo pero… —esas palabras me tranquilizaron más ese bendito pero — Ahora que te he amado — seguiste abrazándome fuerte en ese momento — Nunca te voy a dejar ir — sus palabras me dejaron en shock — ¿Entiendes? Eres mía y será así hasta el fin de nuestra existencia a partir de hoy…

Me separe de ti, vi en tus ojos llorosos, la dulce verdad — Yo te amo también Ash —pronuncié feliz — Te amo con cada particular de mi ser —me abalancé sobre ti, y te besé mientras tú me mantenías abrazada…

Es fácil, confirmar que esa noche tormentosa, mi vida cambió, y si lo hizo.

Cuando desperté esa mañana, me encontré sola — ¿Fue un sueño? —me vestí rápidamente y me acerqué a las escaleras y suspiré. Aún estabas allí, preparando el desayuno, baje las escaleras — Buenos días Ash

Me sonreíste con una gran sonrisa que abarcaba gran parte de tu rostro — Buenos días Misty — pude notar enseguida, que estaba de un humor excelente.

Desayunamos, y me apuraste, debía regresar al gimnasio antes de las 9:00am a despertar a mis hermanas. Me acompañaste hasta la puerta y me despediste con un beso. Un beso del cual me apoderé, perdiendo mis dedos en tu cabello oscuro, tratabas de liberarte pero no lo lograbas, eras mío Ash Ketchum, como siempre lo deseé y yo tampoco quería dejarte ir. Pero me ganaste y me alejaste de ti — Por favor Misty —me dijiste en un suspiro — llegaras tarde

Tomé mi cartera — Ok, ok —respondí — ¡Nos vemos! —me aleje de la cabaña a toda prisa, o llegaría tarde…

Mi vida cambió, ya lo mencione, pero no sólo por Ash; ese día, empezaba mi vida como modelo de campañas, me tenía muy contenta. Así que esta Misty, era tres chicas en una, por las mañanas; la líder del gimnasio local, por las tardes, una prometedora modelo; y por las noches, era la Misty mujer… y la más feliz de todas.


	2. POV Ash 1: El Cambio En Los Dos

**Dulce Veneno**

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:

**Pov 1 "Ash": El cambio en los dos.**

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·::·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:

Terminaba de despedirte… te vi alejarte de mí con dirección al gimnasio con una extraña sensación… Cerré la puerta de la cabaña, me apoyé en ella y suspiré… — Lo hice —me decía a mi mismo satisfecho de haber vencido ese tonto obstáculo llamado "miedo" — Bien hecho Ash Ketchum —me felicité con mi puño cerrado en frente de mí — lo lograste. Ahora estas con la chica que siempre quisiste.

Subí las escaleras, entré a la habitación, me recosté sobre la cama, la única testigo de nuestra entrega y abracé tu almohada, aquella en donde dejaste impregnado tu perfume — Misty —pronuncié con tanta felicidad, aún no entraba en mi cabeza, como fue que pasó todo…

Recuerdo estar en pueblo Paleta hablando con mi mamá y el profesor Oak…

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:Flash back:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:

—_Ya entiendo —le respondí al profesor — es una gran oportunidad pokémon _

—_Así es —me respondió entregándome el pase para el ferry — sale de ciudad Celeste _

—_¿Ciudad Celeste? —pregunté sorprendido_

—_Sí, cielo —comentó mi mamá asustada — ¿por?_

—_Ésta es una señal —me dije para mi mismo, mi madre y el profesor se miraron confusos, los miré, les sonreí y subí a mi habitación… Allí tomé el teléfono y marqué el número del gimnasio Celeste._

_Me atendiste con una sonrisa, se tonaba que estabas sorprendida de mi llamada — Misty, voy a ciudad Celeste — dije antes que pudieras pronunciar un hola — quiero hablar contigo —me miraste confundida y sonreíste, me sentí incomodo, pero aún así proseguí — ¿Nos vemos en tu cabaña?_

—_Claro Ash —me contestaste en un tono tan calmo, que mi corazón parecía que se aceleraba — ¡Nos vemos allí!_

—_Adiós entonces —corté, tomé mi mochila y baje rápidamente las escaleras. Parado en la puerta, le extendí mi brazo a mi amigo amarillo y éste subió a mi hombro, me despedí de mi mamá, del profesor y salí de mi hogar. _

_Me dirigí a la ciudad, pensado mil y una formas de que iba a decirte… Deje a Pikachu en el centro pokemon, y fui hasta aquella cabaña en las afueras de ciudad Celeste…_

_Cuando atendiste la puerta, me paralicé, me notaste nervioso, así que me invitaste a pasar, allí después de muchas ideas y vueltas te besé, ¡qué sensación más dulce fue aquella! — Me cansé de esperar a que dieras el primer paso — fue lo único que pude decirte…_

_Que alegría enorme me dio, cuando aceptaste esa señal de dejarte crecer el cabello. Luego me fui de allí, por Pikachu, él y yo iniciamos una nueva travesía, que me valió un gran reconocimiento…_

_Esos siete meses se me hicieron largos y arduos… pero el resultado que logré de ellos fue muy satisfactorio… _

_Era el actual campeón de Windfast, una pequeña región de cinco ciudades con gimnasios oficiales al este de Kanto… me encontré con batallas difíciles, pero aprendí a valerme de mi mismo, ya sin Brock, y sin ningún otro amigo humano, sólo yo y mis Pokémons… me alegraba saber que solo pude…_

Pero aún así creo que la mejor satisfacción de mi vida, fue la de ayer… Misty

_Cuando volví a la ciudad, no te encontré en el gimnasio, aun así me recibieron tus hermanas muy emocionadas, al instante que entre vi a una cabellera rubia, una azul y una fucsia abalanzarse sobre mí y me abrazaron — ¿Qué pasa? —pregunté confundido, ellas rieron_

—_Ash —me dijo la joven rubia, a la que yo conozco como Daisy — ¡Estamos felices de que hayas vuelto!_

—_¿Ah sí? —pregunté confuso y arqueé una ceja — ¿Por qué felices?_

—_Ay Ash —tomó la palabra Violeta, la chica de la cabellera azul — Ya sabemos todo_

—_¿Todo? —volví a preguntar confuso_

—_Si todo —me contestó Lily, la de cabello fucsia — Misty te espera en la cabaña, apurate que empieza a llover en cualquier momento_

—_Está bien —les respondí al momento que Daisy tomaba a Pikachu — ¿Qué hacen?_

—_Nosotras lo cuidamos — me sonrieron — ¡Ve!_

_Agradecí el gesto con una reverencia y salí del gimnasio con dirección a tu refugio… Cuando llegue… una feroz tormenta se desató… un relámpago apenas entré, hizo que me abrazaras muy fuerte, no te imaginas la emoción que sentí en ese momento._

_Entramos, pero tú lucías más nerviosa que yo, el día que te besé. Al verte con el cabello largo, me di cuenta que lo habías pensado, así que para que esperar más… — ¿Qué pensaste? —te pregunté al ver que estabas metida en tus pensamientos… me miraste y te reíste. Me dio tanto coraje, que sentí hervir mi sangre. Al verte nuevamente hundida en tus pensamientos se aprisioné entre la pared y mi cuerpo._

_Te ruborizaste y susurraste mi nombre, yo acerqué mi rostro al tuyo y al roce de nuestros labios me confesé — ¡Te amo! — sentí lo que provocaron esas palabras en tu ser, así que te pregunte, si me dejarías amarte, tu cuerpo empezó a temblar, temí haber preguntado algo indebido así que aclare la situación, pero tu respuesta al mandar a volar mi gorra me sorprendió, apoyaste tus manos en mis hombros y se dijiste _

— _Si quieres amarme, hazlo —esas palabras provocaron una extraña energía que me llevó a aferrarte a mi y a no liberarte más… _

_Mis manos se movían por si solas en busca de tus curvas, en busca de despojarte de tu ropa… mi boca recorría tu cuello… y tus manos me aferraban más a ti… Cuando nuestros labios se reencontraron, ya no se separaron hasta que sentí que estaba sobre ti… sabía que en ese momento ya no había marcha atrás… serías mía Misty y de nadie más…_

_La sensación de sentir que nuestros cuerpos eran uno solo por minutos, no tiene una explicación, fue mágico, tan placentero, cuando te miré, vi en tu rostro ruborizado muchos gestos, no entendía a que se debía… si entendía lo que acababa de pasar…_

_Salí de encima de ti, y me senté… escuche tu voz preocupada… a mi lado… —¿Qué sucede? — me preguntaste temerosa_

_Aun con mi mirada perdida respondí — ¿Entiendes lo que acaba de pasar Misty? ¿Entiendes lo que esto significa? — te pregunte al mirarte en un tono de reproche, del cual yo mismo me asusté, te alejaste de mi, yo te tomé de los brazos te senté en mis piernas y te abracé apoyando tu cabeza en mi pecho, me nombraste con mucho miedo así que te dije con firmeza, aunque mi voz se entrecortaba — Es que yo — pronuncié — ya te lo dije, te amo pero… —me quedé en silencio unos segundos — ahora que te he amado —te abracé fuerte en ese momento — Nunca te voy a dejar ir, ¿entiendes? Eres mía y será así hasta el fin de nuestra existencia a partir de hoy…_

_Te separaste de mi, me miraste y dijiste algo que fue música para mis oídos — yo te amo también Ash Ketchum… te amo con cada partícula de mi ser — te abalanzaste sobre mi besándome… y la situación entre ambos se repitió nuevamente, nos amamos, nos entregamos al otro en cuerpo y alma… al amor… a la pasión…_

_Es increíble aún pensar todo lo que me produces Misty… aún después de ignorarte por tanto tiempo…_

_Cuando desperté esta mañana, y te vi dormida como en los viejos tiempos, pensé que el tiempo nunca paso, pero si lo habían hecho, ya no eras esa niña gritona y quejona de antes, ahora conocí a una Misty que segundo a segundo me fue más enamorando, eras mi mujer… creeme que no deseo otra cosa más ahora, de que formemos una familia tú y yo._

_Me cambie y baje a preparar el desayuno… te fuiste y ahí acabo todo _

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:Fin del flash back:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:

Me senté en la cama, tras dejar la almohada… ¿Pikachu? Estaba en el gimnasio… lo olvidé… —no entendía, me olvidé de mi pequeño amigo, realmente estaba en otro planeta ahora, bajé las escaleras, tomé mi mochila, salí de la cabaña, cerré la puerta y corrí al gimnasio…

Allí me volvieron a recibir tus hermanas, si que estaban animadas ese día, mi amigo saltó a mis brazos al momento que entré pero ellas me miraban muy raro — ¿Dónde esta Misty? —no sabía que otra cosa preguntar…

—¡Qué tierno! —dijo Violeta tirando su cabellera tras sus hombros — no se ven un par de horas y ya vienes a buscarla…

—Es que yo… —no sabia que responder cuando Daisy digo que no estabas — ¿eh?

—Ella llegó —tomó la palabra Lily — y casi se nos desmaya…

—¿Por qué? —pregunté preocupado

—Es que cuando llego, nosotras —dijo ahora Violeta — ya estábamos despiertas y con el gimnasio en condiciones así que se fue a preparar para su debut

—Ah… si me comento algo de eso —respondí tranquilo, sabía que ahora era modelo, me sentí feliz por ella… hice una reverencia — Regreso a pueblo Paleta, díganle a Misty que la llamo

—Está bien Ash — me respondieron las tres.

Salí del gimnasio con dirección a mi hogar, regresaba distinto… no sólo era el campeón de la región Windfast, no sólo tenía un reconocimiento mundial… si no lo que más orgullo me daba era llevar en mi ser, tu huella… en mi corazon, tu amor y en mis labios, tus besos…

Sé que es raro pensar de esta manera, pero así es… ahora les creo a aquellos que dicen que el amor cambia a las personas…

Porque a mí, me cambio…


	3. POV Misty 2: Dulce Veneno

**Si creyeron que iba a ser un fic lindo xD Lean a continuación, a decir verdad, yo no estaba nada bien cuando escribí este fic jajajaja **

* * *

><p><strong>Dulce veneno<strong>

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:

**Pov 2 "Misty": "Dulce Veneno"**

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·::·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:

Mi vida actual era muy agitada, las batallas, los flashes que me cegaban, aún horas después sentía esas luces en mis ojos, pero igual estaba feliz; nada me daba mayor alegría que descansar de esa vida arropada entre tus brazos, sentía tanta paz a tu lado. Estábamos los dos recostados sobre el sillón de mi cabaña… parecía todo casi perfecto, aunque me extrañaba que no criticaras nada de lo que hacía o decía, mientras lo que hiciera posibilitara estar juntos tú y yo, todo te parecía bien. A veces, me preguntaba ¿eres el Ash que yo conozco? Aunque sabía la respuesta, ni yo misma la creía… "Te quiero tanto Ash Ketchum" —pensé en voz alta

—Yo también Misty —me respondiste emocionado — aun me cuesta creerlo pero, mañana será un año de que somos pareja... de que estamos juntos —exclamaste apretándome entre tus brazos.

—Siempre estamos juntos Ash, desde hace más de diez años, es la pareja quien mañana cumple un año… —me miraste con los ojos entrecerrados — era lo mismo que tú habías dicho, así que reí — Tienes razón Ash, tú lo dijiste —no me dijiste nada, sólo apoyaste tus labios sobre los míos y tu suave mano recorrió mi mejilla — _Un año_ —me dije para mi misma — un año juntos — no pude evitar que de mis ojos salieran lágrimas que recorrieron mi mejilla.

—¿Qué sucede Misty? —me preguntaste preocupado cuando sentiste mis lágrimas humedecer tu mano, estaba angustiada, no pude responderte, sólo te abracé — ¿Qué pasa? —se notaba tu preocupación, casi tu voz titubeaba al hablar

—Sabes… que te amo ¿verdad? —sentí mi voz entrecortarse al pronunciar eso — Por favor, jamás lo olvides…

Me abrazaste fuerte y me dijiste en un tono suave al acariciar mi cabello — Lo sé Misty, nunca olvidaría eso…

Te mire aún con mis ojos llenos de lágrimas — Gracias —y me acomodé de nuevo sobre tu hombro, y entre en mis pensamientos de nuevo, tengo dos secretos para contigo, y a veces eso no me permite disfrutar bien de nuestra relación Ash, pero tengo miedo, miedo de que lo sepas y… — me separé de ti y me levanté, fue todo tan rápido, que sentí que mi visión se nublaba, todo empezó a girar, pero también sentí tus brazos que evitaron que me cayera…

—Ya basta Misty —escuché tu voz en un tono muy molesto y triste a la vez — ¿Qué te sucede?

—No me siento bien Ash, es sólo eso —te respondí tratando de tranquilizarte, me paré apoyando mi mano en tu hombro como soporte — Pero ahora si, ya me siento bien, ya estoy bien —traté de fingirte una sonrisa pero sé que no me la creíste.

—Misty… —otra vez pronunciaste mi nombre, te miré, lucías más calmo, así que deje que terminaras de hablar, con tono de alegría pronunciaste algo que… — ¡No pensaste que quizás… no sé, digo… estés… embarazada!

Sentí esas palabras en lo más profundo de mi corazón, sentí mi alma desgarrarse, y una nueva lágrima recorrió mi mejilla, escuchaba tu voz hablarme, pero por alguna extraña razón no distinguía que me decías, sacudí mi cabeza para salir de esos pensamientos y te besé para evitar que digas otra palabra más… ¿Qué pasaría si supieras mi verdad? Tenía en mi cabeza al momento que sentía en mí ser, el dulce néctar que me daban tus labios — ¿Qué pasará con este amor? —me separé de ti, con una sonrisa — te prometo que después de nuestro aniversario, voy al médico…

—Está bien —me respondiste de una manera que no puedo asegurar que me creyeras lo que te acababa de decir.

Susurré de una forma que no llegaras a escucharme — Allí terminaré de todas formas

Me miraste con el rostro un poco de costado — ¿Dijiste algo Misty? —negué con mi cabeza, agitando mis manos frente a mí, estaba nerviosa, pero tomaste mis manos — Está bien —las levantaste hasta la altura de tu rostro y las besaste — mañana tengo preparada una sorpresa para ti, así que trata de terminar todo temprano.

Te dí un beso de despedida y te respondí — Está bien, Ash aquí estaré —me dirigí rápidamente hacia la puerta, y tras cruzarla, rompí mi llanto en millones de lágrimas que mojaron mis mejillas en sólo segundos…

Lloré todo el camino de regreso al gimnasio, ya no consideraba al gimnasio mi hogar, mi hogar era esa cabaña, junto a ti… pero aun así.

Cuando entré al gimnasio, mis hermanas me miraron preocupadas… sólo ellas sabían que mi plazo, se estaba por cumplir, todo lo que me pasaba… nadie más… que mis hermanas lo sabían…

Las cuatro estábamos más unidas que nunca por eso que yo oculto ¿Qué haríamos si algo le pasa a nuestra pequeña hermana? —me decían cuando trataba de que me explicaran su actual cambio, las entendía, para que mortificarme con esas preguntas, somos hermanas, nuestra misión es cuidarnos mutuamente…

Así que vi a mi hermana Daisy, acercarse a mí, con un pañuelo y secó mis mejillas y después mis ojos — ¿Se lo dijiste? —me preguntó

Contesté, negándole con la cabeza — No puedo Daisy… creo que nunca podré…

—Pero Misty —la voz de mi hermana Violeta sonó también — Y si se hace tarde

Las miré a las tres — Si, lo sé, pero al menos estoy con él hasta el final… eso me pone feliz, iré a acostarme, mañana es un largo día para las cuatro —hice una reverencia ante la mirada preocupada de mis coloridas hermanas

Crucé el estadio, bajé a los acuarios y después de allí, encontré mi cuarto, mi cama, me tiré sobre ella, y volví a llorar — Ya no puedo con mi mente Ash, ya no… eres lo más maravilloso que me pudo pasar, adoraba a mi amigo, pero más amaba a este hombre tan dulce y amoroso que conocí este último año.

El día que nosotros nos reencontramos no había sido uno de mis días más felices, por esta carta — tomé un sobre del cajón de la mesa de luz, al lado de mi cama — Esos exámenes, me detectaron una extraña enfermedad que al parecer me está consumiendo… Luego del año empezaríamos los tratamientos, es decir que tal vez pasado mañana viva dentro de ese maldito hospital… ese hospital que no pudo salvarle la vida a…

Hace un año tenía un noventa por ciento de salir bien, pero a esta altura, ese diez por ciento de que sea algo grave, me arruino la vida.

Llevábamos ya seis meses juntos Ash, recuerdo la tristeza que me dio que te fueras de ciudad Celeste, pero tenías que ir para Hoenn, Max había quedado muy bien en su primer competencia, y quería que tu fueras a tener una batalla contra él… Pese a mi tristeza, llegué a alegrarme días después de que no estuvieras allí para ver lo que paso.

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:Flash back:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:

—_¡Misty! —oí la voz de mi hermana Daisy acercarse a mí — ¡Luces pálida! No te dejaré salir así_

—_Estoy bien —traté de decirle, aunque sabía que ella me decía la verdad, no necesitaba decírmelo, yo misma sabía que me veía mal, esa mañana me la pase descompuesta, mareada, todo parecía moverse a mi alrededor. _

_Violeta se acercó rápido a mí, sentí el perfume de su cabello azul muy cerca y su voz que me dijo — Misty vuelas de fiebre_

—_¿Qué? — oí acercarse corriendo a Lily — ¡vamos al medico Misty! ¡Ya!_

—_Pero estoy bi… —no pude terminar mi frase, mis ojos se entrecerraban, perdí la visión, todo se distorsionó, incluso sus voces, mis piernas me flaquearon y sólo sentí mi cuerpo chocar contra el suelo._

_Cuando volví en si, me sentí prisionera de cientos de cables, sentía a mi lado, una máquina que sonaba al ritmo de mi corazón, también a mi lado sonaron las voces de mis hermanas — ¿Qué pasa? —le pregunté al verle una expresión vacía en sus rostros — No me asusten, ¿estoy bien?_

_Daisy apoyó su mano en mi cabeza y me dijo — Si Misty, todo está bien en ti, pequeña —me extrañó y me preocupó esa reacción en ellas — Pero… — ¿Pero? Cuando pronunció esa palabra me desesperé — ¿Sabes por qué te sentías mal? —culminó de hablar._

_La miré — No lo sé —contesté — ¿Por qué? ¿Qué paso?_

_Violeta levantó su mirada y me dijo — Tu enfermedad acaba de pasar de diez por ciento de gravedad a veinticinco por ciento por…_

_Me desesperé, alterada por las vueltas de mis hermanas — ¿Por qué? —les grité_

_Lily apoyó su mano sobre la mía y las otras dos la imitaron, yo las miré y me dijeron — Estabas embarazada — ¿estaba? Sentí mis ojos humedecerse — lo acabas de perder._

_Mi reacción me desesperodesesperó, empecé a los gritos a insultar a la vida, por arrebatármelo sin siquiera saber que vendría, mis hermanas se acercaron más a mí y me abrazaron, yo solo podía llorar…_

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:Fin del Flash back:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:

— fin del flash back —

Eso es lo que te oculto Ash, un embarazo que perdí, por eso me paralice cuando me preguntaste eso esta noche…

Tal vez, sea esta relación la que me esta matando, tal vez mi vida empeoreempeoré, pero no me importa Ash, eres mi dulce veneno del que no me canso de beber a diario… te amo. Aunque no pueda decirte esto por miedo a que me odies, a que quieras terminar la relación, prefiero vivir con esta cruz sobre mí, con tal de vivir el día a día, contigo. Igualmente, no voy a detenerme…

Me fui a acostar, mi sueño era siempre el mismo, un angelito me daba fuerzas para pelear, para continuar, y aunque intentaba alcanzarlo, nunca llegaba. Sabia Sabía que lo alcanzaría algún día, no ahora, ahora debía vivir…

Al otro día, teníamos secciones de fotos, las cuatro juntas en el gimnasio, nos alistamos, luego de mucho solo sólo nos faltaba un sector, la piscina del gimnasio, ya quería acabar, llegaba tarde a mi cita, a nuestra celebración de aniversario. ¿Qué sorpresa me tendrías preparada Ash? —s Sentí mi mente a mil por hora, pensamientos, flashes, luces, maquillaje, cambios de vestuario, pero en el úultimo flash, mi mente hizo "_click_", mi mente se apagóo — Llo siento Ash — alcancée a pronunciar — no llegarée — no sentí máas nada que el golpe de mi cuerpo en el agua…


	4. POV Ash 2: Dulce Veneno

**Dulce veneno**

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:

**Pov 2 "Ash": "Dulce Veneno"**

**:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·::·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:**

Al fin había llegado nuestro aniversario, ya había pasado un año de que estábamos juntos Misty, estaba esperando ansioso este momento, aunque me preocupaba tu salud, quise creer en la opción de que era el cansancio. Así que me propuse sorprenderte…

Organicé una pequeña pero gran celebración para los dos. Pero la mayor sorpresa, sabía que sería, lo que te esperaba dentro de un pequeño estuche, donde deposite mis sueños y deseos de una vida a tu lado.

Todo estaba listo, pero no llegabas… pensé que te habías retrasado en la sección de fotos. Trataba de no perder el control… pero me estabas preocupando, cuando escuché sonar al teléfono, algo paso que me sorprendió, mis manos se pusieron torpes completamente, me costó levantar el teléfono, — _¿Un mal presentimiento?_ —me dije con una enorme angustia en el centro de mi pecho, levanté el tubo y con voz dubitativa dije — ¿Diga? —la voz de Daisy se escuchó del otro lado — ¿Daisy? —pregunté — ¿Qué pasa? —mi mente se puso en blanco al oír tu nombre junto a la palabra _hospital_, colgué el teléfono, tomé un abrigo, me chocaba con todo, pero llegué a la puerta, la crucé, la cerré y salí corriendo hacia ese lugar — _¿Qué paso? Sabía que algo no andaba bien_ pero…—me decía a mi mismo, sentí mi cabeza pesada de tantos pensamientos que la invadían.

Llegué al dichoso sitio, él solo pensar que la persona que amo estaba allí adentro me daba un gran pinchazo en el corazon…

Entré y le pregunté a una señorita — ¿la señorita Waterflower?

—¿La líder de gimnasio? —me respondió la señorita tras sus lentes redondos — quinto piso, cuidados intensivos

—"_¿Cuidados intensivos?"_ —esas dos palabras dieron vueltas en mi cabeza sin parar — Misty, ¿Qué paso? —me acerqué al ascensor, oprimí tantas veces el botón que ya me dolía el dedo, lo terminé golpeando con el puño, y maldije el ascensor que no llegaba. Vi a mi derecha las escaleras, así que las subí, de a dos de a tres escalones, pero el quinto piso, parecía inalcanzable, no llegaba más…

Cuando al fin llegué, distinguí entre muchas caras tristes, la de esas tres coloridas muchachas, lucían pálidas, estaban sin maquillaje, sin adornos en sus cabellos y con los ojos rojos. Cuando me acerqué a ellas, entre llantos me dijeron — La perdemos Ash, la perdemos…

—_¿La perdemos?_ —mi mente no entendía — ¿Acaso, se refieren a Misty? — me sentía estúpido al preguntar eso, pero no podía creer que lo oía — ¿Cómo que la perdemos? —mi voz empezaba a temblar — ¡Díganme!

—Misty está enferma, Ash —escuché decir a Lily a mi lado, ella bajó la mirada.

—¿Qué? —pregunté desesperado, esas palabras provocaron una gran grieta en mi corazón — ¿Qué tiene? —puse mi mano en mi pecho, sentía que mi corazón explotaría

—Hace un año descubrió que tiene un extraño virus que le esta consumiendo la vida —me respondió Violeta, las tres estaban con la mirada al piso… y cruzadas de brazos.

Me desesperaba con cada palabra pronunciada — ¿Cómo pudo ocultarme eso? —me sentía ofendido, molesto, lleno de ira creo que hasta olvide que el amor de mi vida, estaba peleando por su vida tras la puerta.

—Es fácil el motivo —comentó Daisy, así que la miré — Misty te quiere demasiado como para permitir verte en esta situación. Ella no quería que estés así, quería verte actuar con ella, por lo que era, no por la enfermedad. Ella se sentía muy viva a tu lado, y eso la llevo a callar.

—¡Es una tonta! —les dije elevando mi voz — ¿Pensó que sentiría lastima? Por favor… — ya me sentía completamente insultado, ocultarme algo así

—Sabemos como es ella, Ash —Lily tomó la palabra nuevamente — Pero entiende, su vida corre más riesgo desde la perdida del emba…

—¿Qué? —me exalté — ¿la perdida de qué? —sentí la sangre de mis venas caliente, y mis piernas me empezaron a temblar, me sentía impotente al ver como se miraban entre ellas y ninguna me respondía.

—Cuando tú te fuiste a Hoenn —me dijo Daisy afligida, a decir verdad ya no me importaba sus ánimos, solo quería que dejaran el rodeo — Ash, Misty perdió un embarazo.

—¿Qué? —esa fue la gota que rebalso el vaso de mi paciencia — ¡¿Cómo pudo ocultarme eso también? ¡Si yo me fui a Hoenn hace seis meses! —sabía que estaba en un hospital, la gente me empezaba a mirar raro… pero ellos no me entendía, acababa de enterarme que estuve por ser padre…

—Ash… — Daisy siguió hablando, no sentía mis piernas y caí arrodillado al piso — El embarazo nos quitó una cuarta parte de nuestra hermana

—¿La estoy matando, verdad? —les pregunté golpeando con mis puños, el suelo.

—Misty está consciente del riesgo que tenía… —escuché decirle a Violeta, así que abrí mis ojos

— _Nuestra relación la está matando_ —me dije a mi mismo

—El médico la está revisando, tendremos el informe en una hora —me dijo Daisy levantándome del piso, es mejor estar tranquilos.

Fuimos a la cafetería del hospital, pero mi conciencia no me dejaba en paz… así que les pregunte a las tres — ¿Por qué me lo permitieron? —las tres me miraron — Si le estoy haciendo daño, por qué no me prohibieron estar con ella.

—Ash estás loco —con un tono de molestia me respondió Daisy — ¿Querías que la matáramos?

Las mire y les dije — ¡Claro que no! —apoyé mi puño en la mesa — Pero es que…

—A ver si entiendes, Ash —me dijo Violeta, apoyó su mano sobre mi puño, miré su mano y luego a ella — El único deseo que Misty tenía, el único sueño que aún no cumplía era el de una vida a tu lado. Ella consiguió todo lo que deseaba, nuestro reconocimiento, una gran carrera como líder de nuestro gimnasio, y lo que su corazón le pedía a gritos… — ella me miró, sus ojos bordos estaban llorosos — Tu amor Ash… ella solo quería eso.

—Maldición… —me dije a mi mismo, sentí una lágrima recorrer mi mejilla, estaba llorando.

—Ash por favor —ahora era Daisy la que hablaba — Tenemos que ser fuertes si queremos que Misty salga adelante, sobretodo tú. Si sientes ese amor que afirmas sentir por ella, no la dejes sola-

—_¿Qué la deje sola?_ Sentía que era una nueva ofensa lo que me decían, soy yo, por que me decían eso — ¡No la dejare sola! —les respondí molesto — ¿Cómo me dicen eso? Saben como soy…

—Si Ash, lo sabemos —tomó Lily la palabra en esta ocasión — Pero uno en la desesperación puede actuar mal… no son cosas fáciles la que te acabas de enterar…

—Sé a que te refieres —dije interrumpiéndola — aunque me haya ocultado esto, no quiero dejarla. Al contrario — metí la mano que no estaba bajo la de ellas en un bolsillo de mi chaqueta y extraje un estuche de él, lo apoyé en la mesa — además esta noche…

Las miré, se miraron, me miraron, miraron el estuche y de nuevo a mí — Ash eso es… —me dijeron

Las volví a interrumpir — Esta noche pensé preguntarle a Misty si se quería casar conmigo —bajé la mirada y volví a guardar el estuche — me salió todo mal…

Detrás de mí escuche una voz muy familiar que me llamó, volteé a ver, y vi a mi mamá y a Tracey ahí. Me paré y apuré mis pasos a ella, y la abracé — Creo que hice bien al venir — le escuché decir al abrazarme

—Parece que así es —escuché, después, decir a Tracey que se acercaba a tus hermanas…

—Ash —ella me dirigió la palabra — ¿quieres que hablemos?

—Si, por favor —le pedí rogándole — Lo necesito

Salimos fuera del hospital, una fría brisa soplaba pero no la sentía, mi sangre aun hervía y frente a mi madre no me importo romper el llanto. Iba a ser padre, y el destino me lo arrebató, nunca había sentido tanta angustia, tanto dolor, mi madre se me acercó y sentí un ardor en mi mejilla, había recibido de su parte, una cachetada.

—Reacciona Ash, por favor —me ordenó — ¡Misty está allí adentro peleando por su vida, y tú sólo te lamentas por ese hijo que perdieron! ¡Ash por favor, piensa en ella también!

Yo no me sentía en mi mismo, mis manos sudaban, mis ojos lloraban y el nivel de mi voz aumentaba — ¡Y por qué lo callo! ¿Por qué no me lo dijo desde el primer momento?

—Ash mírate —me señaló — Mírate como estás de alterado. —la miré a los ojos, sabía que ella me decía la verdad, estaba alterado — Si estás así ahora, imagínate como estarías cuando ella te lo hubiera dicho.

Baje la mirada, sabía bien lo que ella trataba de decirme.

—La hubieras destruido —la miré casi perplejo — hubieras dicho algo, y la hubieras destrozado.

—Pero, pero… —traté de desmentir a mi madre pero sabía que no lo podría hacer.

—Ash, aunque la ames, la palabra duele, y más cuando estas alterado, dices cosas que no sientes y la hubieras lastimado —ella se oía tan calma, que llegue a envidiar su posición

—Tienes razón mamá —le dije

—Ash, por eso te lo dijo —sentí que estaba entre sus brazos y así era, ella me abrazaba — cuando ella despierte, demuéstrale que aún estás con ella, que esas dos cosas no variaron tu amor por ella, que la ayudaras a sobrellevar, que no esta sola cargando esa cruz.

—Gracias mamá —la abracé — muchas gracias

—De nada cielo — ella me alejó de sus brazos cuando sentí a Tracey gritar mi nombre. Ya había pasado la hora, el médico daría el informe, entre corriendo al hospital, subí las escaleras tan rápido, que al darme cuenta ya estaba sentado en la oficina del medico, junto a Daisy, habíamos entrado sólo los dos.

Daisy me presentó como tu novio y así me dejaron entrar, el doctor me pidió disculpas por lo del embarazo… allí me calmé, era el embarazo o tu vida… agradecí que aún estés conmigo, Misty

—Iré directo a los hechos —dijo el doctor, me alegro oír eso, basta de rodeos — La salud de Misty esta grave pero vivirá por el momento

—¿Por el momento? —mi cabeza se aceleró otra vez.

—Misty está en una crisis, sus posibilidades se han reducido a treinta y cinco por ciento

—¿Qué? — le dije parándome, Daisy me tomó del brazo y me sentó

El médico me miró y siguió — Pero creemos que una vida tranquila podría elevar ese índice de nuevo.

Daisy le pregunto — ¿Qué quiere decir?

—Sabemos que la pérdida del embarazo fue muy dañina para su salud. Así que ahora vamos a tener que quitarle las batallas y los flashes

—Pero —escuche a Daisy desesperarse — ¿Cómo lo hacemos?

—Encuentren la forma, debemos lograr que aumente esos índices… sólo así podremos decir que Misty podrá tener una vida normal, en uno o dos años

—Podremos armar una familia —pregunte sin darme cuenta, Daisy me miró y el doctor también, éste asentó con la cabeza

—Sí, pero sólo si tú pones de tu voluntad para sacar a Misty adelante.

—Pues claro que eso haré —le prometí al doctor — si Misty necesita reposo, y una vida tranquila se la daré.

Las palabras del doctor me hicieron dar cuenta, la vida aún sigue para los dos, y si en mí están las posibilidades de que salgas adelante Misty… lo haré… por los dos…


	5. POV Ash 3: Quédate Conmigo

**¡Ah! Este capítulo es tan emocionante xD Siempre que lo releo es como "Qué demonios paso por mi cabeza cuando escribi esto?" Pero bueno jajaja espero que les agrade :P**

* * *

><p><strong>Dulce veneno<strong>

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:

**Pov 3 "Ash": "Quédate conmigo"**

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·::·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:

Era el tercer día que pasabas en el hospital, y yo no podía moverme de allí, tus hermanas, Tracey y mi mamá se turnaban para acompañarme, pero me sentía vacío, no podía hacer otro cosa más que pensar en ti. En si, saldrías adelante. Entre tanta oscuridad, tenía una luz de esperanza, mínima, pero luz al fin, de que estarías bien Misty… pero aún así mis fuerzas flaqueaban…

Estaba sentado en el pasillo del quinto piso, voces, ruidos de camillas, personas que lloraban a su ser querido, y muchos otros sonidos rondaban cerca de mí, pero yo no prestaba atención, sólo estaba concentrado en mis pensamientos. No quería ni pensar que podría ser el próximo que llorará a un ser amado… "_por favor no_" — me decía poniendo mis manos sobre mi rostro — _Por favor no me hagas esto Misty_…

—¡Ash! —oí que me llamaban, levanté la mirada y vi a mis viejos amigos acercarse a mí, no podía mantener mi mirada en alto así que la baje, Dawn y May se sentaron a ambos lados mío, y apoyaron sus cabezas en mis hombros.

—Calma Ash —me dijo May a mi derecha — todo saldrá bien

—Así es —continuó Dawn — ella es una mujer fuerte saldrá adelante y tú hazlo por los dos.

—Lo sé chicas —le respondí — eso espero.

—¡Ash! —oí la voz de Brock y lo miré — Escucha hermano —apoyó sus manos sobre las mías — Somos amigos de ambas partes, por eso estamos aquí, no los dejaremos solos en esto, pondremos todo nuestro empeño para que puedas ayudar a Misty, Ash.

—Así es —me dijo ahora Max — Ash, tienes que ser fuerte, más que nunca.

—Gracias pero… hay algo que ustedes no saben — les dije aun con mi voz entrecortada, llevaba allí ya tres días, y mis ojos no se secaban — Misty y yo… perdimos un hijo.

El silencio que se generó entre ellos fue total, May y Dawn levantaron su cabeza de mis hombros y me abrazaron, luego Max y Brock las imitaron

—Perdimos un hijo, chicos —otra vez lloraba, pero en esta ocasión abrazado de mis mejores amigos — y lo peor es que me acabo de enterar de eso…

—¿Qué? —oí decirle a los cuatro

—Misty me lo ocultó, no quería que lo sepa —baje mi mirada

—No hizo bien pero… —el pero que escuché decir a May, hizo que la miré — quizás ella no quiso lastimarte Ash

—Pienso igual que ella Ash —ahora hablo Dawn así que le dirigí mi mirada — Ella seguro sentía que te fallo por esa perdida, así que decidió callarlo para no…

—¡Yo nunca pensaría así! —les dije a las dos — Me dolió mucho, pero miren lo que causo con eso… estoy con la angustia y la gran duda de no saber si en el próximo minuto aun siga con vida. No despierta chicos — mis piernas temblaban aún sentado — No lo hace…

—Ash, ya lo hará, por favor no pierdas la fe —me dijeron ahora los cuatro poniendo sus manos una arriba de la otra sobre las mías

—Y dime —dijo Brock de pronto — ¿Qué dicen los médicos?

—Ella esta peleando por vivir, no tiene muchas posibilidades, y si llega a despertar, será cuestión de mi fortaleza para que ella viva y recuperé su salud.

—¡Qué bien! —festejaron los cuatro, tanto que sentí que se estaban burlando de mí.

—¿Cómo dicen eso? —les pregunté ofendido.

—¡Ash! —me dijo Max — ¿entiendes eso?

—¿Qué cosa? —le pregunte confundido

—Si Misty abre los ojos —me dijo May emocionada — su vida estará ligada más que nunca a la tuya.

—¿Qué? —la verdad no entendía lo que trataban de decirme

—Ash —Brock habló — nos referimos a que en tus manos tienes la cura de Misty — ¡_al fin en palabras que pudiera entender!_

—Ah sí — respondí — así es. Tengo que garantizarle una vida tranquila. El médico me dijo que si hago bien mi trabajo, Misty en uno o dos años estará lista para armar una familia sólida nuevamente.

—¡Qué bien! —festejó Dawn ahora — ves a esto nos referíamos Ash. No son todas malas noticias, debes ver y creer en las buenas…

—¡Señor Ketchum! —oí esta vez decir a una enfermera acercándose a mi, los cuatro se alejaron un poco.

—¿Qué sucede? —le pregunte al pararme

—El tiempo para las visitas y la permanencia en el pasillo se ha terminado, si usted se quedara con la señorita Waterflower por favor pase a la habitación, a los demás pediré que se retiren, por favor.

Mis amigos entendieron a la enfermera, se despidieron dándome ánimos y los vi alejarse, por dentro estaba contento por su visita, corta, pero me dieron muchos ánimos para seguir.

Abrí la puerta de la habitación donde estabas, Misty, allí te vi dormir, estabas tan pálida, llena de cables y un tubo de oxígeno colocado en una mascara sobre la mitad de tu rostro — Misty — me acerqué y me senté en una silla que ocupe las ultimas tres noches, el sonido de los latidos de tu corazón, era como música para mis oídos, sabía que mientras sonaran, había posibilidades de que vivieras.

Me senté, tomé tu mano como de costumbre y te dije — Vas a vivir ¿verdad amor? — sabía que no me ibas a contestar pero no podía evitar preguntártelo

Todo iba bien, solo te veía dormir, esperando que como de un sueño despertaras a la vida, a la vida en la que yo te quería a mi lado. Como siempre, pero como mi mujer no sólo como mi amiga y novia.

En ese momento, mi corazón se paralizó, el sonido que escuchaba disminuía, y un letrero rojo en el panel decía "_Peligro_".

Me levanté desesperado, y de la misma manera toqué muchas veces el botón de auxilio, _¿Misty?_ —me decía a mí mismo angustiado. Enseguida dos enfermeras y el doctor entraron con rapidez y me pidieron aguardar afuera — _¿Qué pasa Misty? ¿Por qué me quieres abandonar?_ —rondaba por mi cabeza con dolor, me apoyé en la pared y la golpe con fuerza con mi puño — ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me haces eso? Misty…

Pocos minutos después llegaban alteradas tus hermanas

—¿Qué paso? —preguntó desesperada Daisy

—No lo sé —contenté con impotencia — me corrieron de la habitación

—Misty — dijeron las tres poniendo sus manos sobre sus labios — qué nada malo suceda

—Solo he visto entrar y salir a muchas enfermeras —comenté al borde de quebrarme de nuevo — ¿La voy a perder? —volví a golpear la pared del pasillo — No quiero perderla — volví a golpear — ¡Misty por favor quédate conmigo! — sentí las manos de tus hermanas en mi hombro, pero nada era consuelo para mí, el único sería que salga ese doctor y dijera que vivirías y no lo hacía…

—Ash —escuché que me dijo Lily — ya verás que todo saldrá bien

—Eso espero —ya no sentí mis piernas nuevamente y caí al suelo ahora golpeándolo a él por la pena que me mataba segundo a segundo.

—Quédate a mi lado Misty… quédate conmigo —repetía con la mirada casi pegada al suelo y las lágrimas que caían sobre él — Quédate conmigo amor, por favor te lo pido —volví a golpear el suelo con mis puños, cuyo dolor me molestaba pero ese dolor de mis manos no era nada comparado con el inmenso dolor que me invadía el pecho.

En eso, sentí la puerta abrirse y la voz del doctor toser

—Ash arriba —me ordenó Daisy, me sentía tan mal que no podía ni mirar al doctor.

—¡Señor Ketchum! —me dijo con seriedad — Debe dejar de comportarse así, no sea que ahora que Misty ya respira por si misma tengamos que internarlo a usted-

—¿Qué? —lo miré — no podía creer lo que oía — ¿Qué fue lo que dijo doctor? — miré a tus hermanas, las tres estaban alegres tomadas de la mano.

—Lo que escucho —me dijo y con un suspiro liberé mis tensiones — Misty salió del peligro

—Pero, ¿cómo? —la verdad no entendía como, pero sentía que era un milagro

—Esa disminución en su corazón, no fue buena, pero al terminar de regresarle el ritmo cardiaco con los electrochoques, su respiración natural apareció de nuevo —las palabras del doctor me alegraron bastante

—Eso quiere decir —le pregunté — ¿Qué está bien?

—Sí, acaba de salir de cuidados intensivos —dijo asentado con la cabeza — Si va a seguir haciendo guardia, entré usted por favor, ustedes señoritas pueden aguardar fuera del pasillo por favor.

—Cuídala Ash —me dijeron las tres, cuando abrí la puerta para ingresar adentro — por favor

—Lo haré —les dije y cerré la puerta, una vez adentro, volví a acercarme a tu cama y te mire ahora por alguna razón parecías tan viva, eras como una bella muñeca que pronto despertaría… no lo resistí y acaricie tu rostro, — Misty — acerqué mi rostro al tuyo y te di un beso — Extraño tus besos llenos de vida —tomé tu mano entre las mías — Gracias Misty… por quedarte conmigo…


	6. POV Misty 3: Quédate Conmigo

**Dulce veneno**

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:

**Pov 3 "Misty": "Quédate conmigo"**

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·: :·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:

Sentía como si toda mi vida había pasado frente a mis ojos en un flash, pero a su vez entre todos los recuerdos había una voz que me llamaba, una voz que me pedí que me quedara con ella — _Quédate conmigo, quédate a mi lado_ — me repetía esa voz una y otra vez, pero… yo la conocía, yo amaba esa voz cuando me susurraba que me amaba, que me quería, no tenía dudas, el dueño de esa voz, él que me pedía que me quedará con él, era Ash…

Cuando volví a sentir mi cuerpo, lo sentí en un lugar familia, de nuevo prisionero de cables, esa máquina marcando mis palpitaciones, ese aroma, esa cama, no había dudas nuevamente estaba en el hospital.

Cuando abrí mis ojos, te vi allí sentado, tomando mi mano, tus ojos estaban rojos, supuse que habías estado llorando, ya debías saber todo… —_¿para qué desperté?_ —cruzó por mi cabeza por un momento, pero no podía huir de mi realidad… de seguro deberías odiarme.

Me miraste, y nuestras miradas se cruzaron, de la pena que tenía no pude mantener la conexión visual y corrí mi vista

—¿Cómo puedes ser tan idiota? — oí tu voz entrecortada, así que te mire — ¿Cómo ocultarme algo así?

—Ash yo — traté de decir algo, pero no salió nada

—Acaso, ¿no crees en mí? —hablabas con reproche — ¿No confías en mí, Misty? Me decepcionaste

—_¿Te decepcione?_ —paso por mi mente y me sentí destruida, había decepcionado a la persona que más amaba sobre esta tierra — Ash… —pronuncié y me miraste — Entiendo si me odias ahora

—¿Odiarte? — Me miraste confundido, y algo molesto — ¿Cómo puedes decir tantas tonterías juntas Misty? —sentí que mi comentario lo molesto mucho — No sabes todo lo que he sufrido esta semana que llevas aquí internada

—¿Una semana? —es verdad, no tenía noción del tiempo, para mí había sido un minuto, aunque parece que fue más — Ash…

—Estuve destruido Misty, Dios, ya no podía con mi mente de todo lo que pensaba, encima casi te me mueres…

—¿Qué? — Me sorprendí — Parece que estuve mal…

—Sí, yo no entendía como, pero casi me abandonas, ¿Por qué? —me preguntaste de nuevo con reproche — ¿Por qué querías hacerlo?

—¡Ash yo no! —traté de decir, pero nuevamente las palabras no salieron

—Ya está, ahora estás aquí, Misty no quiero perderte, ya es suficiente con saber que perdimos un hijo —te vi bajar la mirada agobiado — ya no quiero seguir llorando… Misty

—Ash, lo lamento tanto —baje mi mirada yo también, no podía mirarte

—¡Pero me lo hubieras dicho! —sentí tu mano sobre la mía nuevamente — Es un problema nuestro, de la pareja, juntos teníamos que sobrellevarlo, no tú sola. ¡Somos dos Misty, por favor!

—Si Ash, lo sé —respondí — pero entiéndeme a mí —apoyé mi mano en mi rostro — Si supieras lo que sufrí con eso, las horas que llore, que no pudiéramos ser padres, me dolió mucho.

—¿Te crees que a mí, no? —me preguntó — Enterarme gracias a las boconas de tus hermanas, que me lo dijeron de descuidadas, si no, recién tu doctor me lo hubiera dicho.

—Ash, lo siento… de verdad… discúlpame por eso —lo miré, de mis ojos caían lagrimas sin control — es sólo que…

—Descuida… —me dijiste y te mire confundida

—Me enteré que si hubieras tenido a ese bebé —me miraste y vi en tus ojos, una dura realidad — hubieras muerto Misty…

—¿Qué?

—No hubieras resistido el embarazo…

—Eso quiere decir que…

—No era nuestra hora Misty, estoy seguro que algún día lo lograremos, no ahora, pero en un futuro seguro que si…

—Ash, pero como…

—El médico me lo dijo y algo más —comentaste interrumpiéndome

—¿Qué dijo? —te pregunte, al momento que con un pañuelo secabas mi rostro — Ash…

—Que tu vida está aún hoy muy débil, sólo tienes un treinta y cinco por ciento de que salgas bien después de esta recaída.

—¡Oh no! —apoyé mis manos en mi rostro

—Tranquila —nuevamente te mire, ya sentía que sólo subía y bajaba la mirada — me dijo además, que si unimos nuestras fuerzas saldremos adelante Misty

—¿Y cómo? —te pregunte

—Fácil —me respondiste con una sonrisa en tu rostro — basta de batallas y de flashes

—¡Ash! ¿Qué? —corría por mi mente, dejar el gimnasio y el modelaje — pero Ash sabes que…

—Lo sé, pero tienes que tener una vida tranquila. Así que cuando salgas de aquí, te casas conmigo, nos mudamos a Pueblo Paleta y allí —tomaste mi mano y la besaste — Te dejas cuidar y consentir por esta persona que te quiere con toda su alma…

—Ash —estaba en shock, fue todo tan rápido lo que pronunciaste, que tarde en procesar y asimilar lo que me dijiste — Acaso… — te miré, estabas sonriendo y abriendo un estuche cerca de mi rostro, del cual vi brillar un anillo — ¿Qué?

—La idea era pedírtelo hace una semana, para nuestro aniversario, pero tú nunca llegaste —

—Lo siento Ash —volví a correr mi mirada

—Ya Misty — tomaste mi mano — ¿Qué dices? ¿Me aceptas?

—Ash…

—Misty, solo di que me aceptas, que me dejaras ayudarte con esta enfermedad y te perdono todo lo que me ocultaste ¿está bien? —me hablabas con tanta dulzura, que sentía derretirme con cada palabra pronunciada… sabía que habías cambiado solo conmigo ese año, pero ahora, con cada palabra me enamoraba más de ti…

—¡Por supuesto Ash! —dije sin vacilar — ¡Lo haremos juntos!

—¡Qué bien! —colocaste el anillo en mi dedo anular y me besaste, que emoción fue sentir de nuevo esa sensación que me producían tus labios sobre los míos — Veras que los dos venceremos

—¡Claro! —te sonreí y tocaste un interruptor que había al lado de mi cama — ¿Qué haces?

—Llamó a la enfermera para que te revise — sonreíste — Nos vemos luego

—Está bien Ash…

—Oye Misty —me dijiste cuando te acercaste a la puerta

—¿Qué? —te mire y me sonreíste nuevamente

—Muchas gracias por quedarte conmigo —y cruzaste la puerta

—De nada Ash —respondí para mi misma, mirando mi mano — de nada…

La enfermera que entró después de que saliste, me encontró bien, pero me hicieron nuevamente unos análisis… y me dieron tres días más en el hospital por seguridad y control…

Pero me preguntaba qué sería de mi vida ahora que tenía que dejar el gimnasio, y el modelaje. Ahora sería una joven que debía aguardar reposo…

Mi vida volvería a cambiar… estaría destinada a una vida aburrida para cuidar mi salud.

No podía con mi mente, me daba vueltas y vueltas… fue allí cuando vi mi anillo…

Es verdad… no estoy sola…

Tengo a mis hermanas, un novio maravilloso…

Y pronto sería mi marido… jeje Señora Ketchum, me daba risa el solo pensarlo. Usaré el mismo identificador con el que llamaba a la mamá de Ash, me dio tanta risa, que no podía parar.

Pero de algo era seguro ahora, no tengo que seguir cargando mi cruz yo sola, Ash estaba ayudándome, y así sería hasta el final.

Sólo tengo que cuidarme, y regresarnos esa ilusión de formar una familia que el destino nos robo.


	7. POV Misty 4: Por Siempre Juntos

**Bueno, llegamos al último capítulo de este fic, por parte de Misty ;) Espero que les guste, en el POV de Ash es el cierre de la historia.**

* * *

><p><strong>Dulce veneno<strong>

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:

**Pov 4 "Misty": "Por Siempre juntos"**

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·::·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:

Fuero duras semanas, mi vida al borde de la muerte eran sólo recuerdos horribles cubiertos por lo que vino después…

Ya que vinimos a vivir unos días a la cabaña. A toda costa me sacaste del gimnasio para que no me tentara con batallas Pokémon, a decir verdad, sentía mi vida muy aburrida…

Pero me gustaba como estabas tan pendiente de mí… Ash…

Aunque claro, a veces me sofocas… todo empezó cuando me dieron el alta del hospital

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:Flashback:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:

—¿Qué? —te pregunté sorprendida

—Si —me sonreíste — tengo una gran sorpresa para ti, pero aún no terminé con ella. Así que nos iremos unos días a la cabaña y luego vamos a pueblo Paleta…

—Pero Ash… —sabía lo que te traías en mano, así que trate de convencerte — ¿Por qué mejor no vamos al gimnasio?

—Si Misty —apoyaste tu dedo sobre mi nariz — sé lo que quieres. Te conozco muy bien.

—Ash… —trate de hacerme la desentendida, pero sabía que me habías atrapado

—Si te dijo que sí, apenas me descuides estarás en batallas Pokémon, y el médico dijo algo que hay que respetar

—Está bien Ash —suspiré resignada.

Cuando llegamos, todos nuestros amigos esperaban por mí, me sentí tan feliz de ver a personas que no veía hace tanto tiempo.

Habías hecho todo para la oficial fiesta de compromiso…

—¿En verdad? —estaba sorprendida

—Pues claro —me contestaste — que más…

—Felicitación —dijeron en coro todos nuestros amigos levantando una copa

—Gracias, de verdad — estaba tan feliz de mi vida qué no sabía que más pedir…

Cuando la fiesta terminó, todos se retiraron y empezaron los obsesivos cuidados de Ash…

—Veamos… tú solo pídeme lo que necesites, todo, trata de no moverte de aquí.

—Ash… —trataba de calmarte inútilmente.

—¿Qué? —me preguntabas nervioso.

—Cálmate, estoy bien

—Sí, pero no quiero que te esfuerces… cualquier cosa me lo pides a mí, ¿de acuerdo?

—¡Está bien! —contesté al acostarme — lo haré

—Gracias

—Gracias a ti, Ash —me besaste y bajaste las escaleras a preparar la comida.

—Ash —suspiré cerrando por unos segundos, mis ojos pero al abrirlos, de nuevo estabas a mi lado — ¿eh?

—¿Qué paso? Oí que me llamabas…

—Ay no Ash —reí nerviosa —sólo susurraba tu nombre

—Ah… —te paraste — bueno, iré a traerte la comida que ya esta lista.

—Está bien —contesté con una sonrisa

Así eran todos los días, todo el día te la pasabas junto a mí… y aunque eras muy pesado al punto de ser fastidioso… sabía que tu intención era la de cuidarme. Así que soportaba todo, y sólo respondía con una sonrisa.

Pero, unos días después, te fuiste a pueblo Paleta porque estabas preparándome una sorpresa. Estaba tan ansiosa de saber que era lo que me esperaba pero ya tenía bastante con los preparativos de la boda

Él solo pensar que la ceremonia estaba a cargo de mis hermanas, era un gran dolor de cabeza.

Yo no podía hacer prácticamente nada, sólo guardar reposo y descansar, se me hacía muy, muy aburrido. Ahora deseaba que estuvieras de fastidioso, al menos estabas contigo…

Cuando regresaste esa mañana, llegaste muy emocionado — ¿Qué pasa? — te pregunte, habías subido las escaleras rápidamente y te habías acostado a mi lado — ¿Por qué tanta emoción?

Me miraste y sonreíste — ¿Sabías que soy muy feliz a tu lado? —me preguntaste de una forma que no sabía cómo responderte

—Pues claro que sí, Ash —contesté y allí nomas me besaste — ¿Qué pasa? —la intriga me mataba.

—Acaban de terminar mi regalo

—¿Ah sí? —te pregunté

—Sí, y acabo de pasar a buscar nuestra fecha..

—¿Ya está?

—Sí, tus hermanas ya terminaron todo, tú tienes que ir a probarte el vestido pero antes

—¿Qué?

—Debemos ir a ver mi sorpresa —me dijiste sonriente, la verdad estaba muy sorprendida por tu acto — ¿Qué es?

—Cuando lleguemos lo veras

—Oye… ¿tengo que salir de la cama? —mi mente pedía a gritos que digas que sí

—Sí, saldrás de ella

—¡qué bien! —me levanté de golpe y me mareé, por suerte estabas tú ahí

—Despacio, señorita, o me hará enojar — tu cara seria me dio risa

—Ash —apoyé mis brazos en tus hombros y roce tu boca con la mía — Te amo

—Y yo a ti Misty… bueno vamos

—Está bien, déjame cambiar…

—¡Claro!

Partimos juntos a pueblo Paleta, ¿En pueblo Paleta, estaba mi sorpresa?

Cuando llegamos allí, me llevaste hacia el este del pueblo… con los ojos vendados

—Ash… ¿Cuándo?

—Ya llegamos, ya llegamos —me respondías tratando de que me calmara.

—Bueno…

—Ya está —me dijiste al momento que quitaste la venda de mis ojos, parpadee, y aun así no creían lo que veían mis ojos

—¿Qué te parece? —me preguntaste ansioso

—Esto es…

—Nuestro futuro hogar

—Ash… —no podía creerlo, una hermosa casa de dos pisos se levantaba frente a mis ojos.

—¡Hola Misty! —me dijo tu madre, saliendo de adentro de la casa

—Hola Delia —respondí con una reverencia

—Espero que te guste como quedo todo querida.

—Eso espero —dijiste al momento que me ingresaste a la casa de la mano

Recorrer todo fue tan agradable, hasta el más mínimo detalle de cosas que a mi me gustan…

—Ash… —estaba confundida — ¿Cómo?

—Tus hermanas me ayudaron con la decoración del lugar, ellas con mi mamá armaron un cuarteto muy activo…

—Vaya…

—¿Te gusta? —me preguntaste al abrazarme

—No…

—¿Cómo qué no? —dijiste algo molesto

—No me gusta, me encanta

—Ay qué alivio… realmente me asustaste

—Tranquilo —te sonreí — todo lo que hagas por mí, me encanta

—Me alegro…

El tiempo que faltaba para la boda lo dedicamos a terminar todos los detalles de nuestro hogar, claro, me dejabas acompañarte siempre y cuando después descansara lo suficiente. . .

El tiempo pasó bastante rápido…

Había llegado el día de la boda, mis hermanas, me estaban ayudando a prepararme…

—¡Misty! —me dijo Daisy — ¿los adornos del cabello?

—¡Aquí están! —gritó Lily trayendo una caja rosa — Estos son…

—¡Qué bien! —festejó violeta

—Chicas… —les dije a las tres y me miraron

—¿Qué pasa Misty? —me preguntaron preocupada

—Calma, sólo quería decirles… gracias

—¿Eh? —las tres se miraron — ¿Por qué?

—Por todo —les dije emocionada

—¡Ay Misty! —exclamaron las tres

—Misty —me dijo Daisy tomando mi mano — Las cuatro somos hermanas, somos las hermanas sensacionales de ciudad Celeste

—Y aunque ahora una se nos case — continuó Violeta — nos alegra mucho… de que seas feliz Misty

—Además siempre seremos cuatro —concluyó Lily

—¡Es verdad! —les dije sonriendo

—Ay Misty no llores — me regañaron — te correrás todo el maquillaje

—Está bien —sequé mis ojos con un pañuelo — retóquenme el delineador por favor

—¡Okey!

—¡El padrino llegó! —oí decir a Brock a mis espaldas — ¿esta lista la novia?

—Sí Brock —conteste — ya… —me levanté y mis hermanas salieron de la habitación — ¿Qué tal? — di una vuelta

—¡Estás muy bonita Misty! —me dijo sonriendo — ¿lista?

—Más que nunca —me acerque a él — ¡vamos!

—Ojala sean muy felices Misty… ambos se lo merecen

—Brock —tome su brazo — muchas gracias… solo espero poder…

—Verás que sí… juntos podrán…

Llegamos al parque residencial donde llevaríamos acabo la ceremonia…

Verte allí parado, vestido de traje, parecía un sueño pero no, eras mi realidad, eras mi sueño a punto de hacerse realidad…

Me acerqué a ti, del brazo de un amigo que para ambos era nuestro hermano mayor, Brock fue un gran amigo desde el inicio, no me sentía más feliz…

—Bien Ash —dijo él al tomar mi mano y dársela a Ash — más te vale que la cuides muy bien

—Claro Brock — contestaste al tomar mi mano — lo haré — me sonreíste — porque es mi vida…

Yo sonreí… y pues… que más decir… era el día de hoy, en ese mismo momento, oficialmente… Misty Ketchum.


	8. POV Ash 4: Lazo Eterno

**Con este capítulo el final de este fic ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Dulce veneno<strong>

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:

**Pov 4 "Ash": "Lazo eterno"**

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·: :·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:

¿Cuántas cosas nos habían pasado Misty? Pensé que nunca llegaría a vivir este día… pero aún así, ahí estaba, mientras veía acercarte con mi hermano del alma, vestida con aquel vestido blanco, me llene de vida…

Eras mi adorada muñeca de cristal, a la cual debía cuidar y proteger para poder mantenerte a mi lado. Y a partir de ahora, por y para siempre serías mi Misty ante todos.

¡Estaba tan feliz! La emoción que sentía en ese momento no era algo fácil de explicar… forjaríamos un lazo Misty, un lazo por siempre entre los dos.

La ceremonia empezó, un "_Sí acepto_" pronunciado con tu bella voz, me lleno de alegría, y el mío salió casi espontáneo al momento que la pregunta terminó.

El pulso me jugaba en contra cuando quise ponerte el anillo en tu dedo, que pensé que se me caería, estaba feliz, emocionado y a la vez muy nervioso…

Todo salió bien… súper bien… cuando quise darme cuenta, ya estábamos en la fiesta de la boda. La gente se veía muy alegre y viva, bailando en la gran pista.

Yo en cambio, no me cansaba de perderme en tus ojos verdes, estabas sentada sobre mis piernas abrazada a mi cuello y me besabas, una y otra vez… quería que ese momento no acabara más…

—Ash —me dijiste de repente

—¿Qué pasa? —me salí de mis pensamientos — ¿sucede algo?

—¡No! —me dijiste para calmarme — sólo quería saber dónde está _mi_ marido

—Aquí… donde más…

—Es que parecías perdido —me contestaste riendo

—Sí, estoy perdido en ti —te respondí al momento que te bese.

—Soy tan feliz Ash —me dijiste al abrazarme

—Yo también Misty, yo también…

La fiesta se ponía más y más animada… Nuestros amigos nos habían preparado rutinas cómicas de las cuales no podías dejar de reírte, verte reír era como música para mis oídos

Te paraste y aplaudiste de pie — Amigos —dijiste — ¡Muchas gracias! —los cinco hicieron una reverencia y nos aplaudieron a nosotros dos — Ash —me paraste y tomaste mis manos

Te mire confundido — ¿Qué paso?

—Te amo Ash Ketchum… con todo mi ser

—Yo también Misty —te conteste, veía en tus ojos un brillo tan hermoso que era imposible contener esas ganas tan inmensas de besarte que tenía, eras mi esposa así que para qué aguantarme…

La fiesta terminó casi con la salida del sol del otro día….

Tú y yo nos fuimos a nuestra casa, sería nuestra primera ya noche no, nuestro primer día como casados y en nuestra casa…

Cuando entramos, te paraste frente a mí, no habías dejado que te entrara en brazos como quería hacerlo.

Pusiste tus brazos en mis hombros — Ash —me dijiste — prométeme, que vamos a salir adelante — me dijiste al momento que rozabas tu boca con la mía tentándome a besarte

—Pues claro —te conteste — por supuesto que saldremos adelante —mi tentación aumentaba y te bese apasionadamente, solo tenía algo en mi mente, que vivas… tenías que vivir para mí y para ti misma sobre todo…

Cada vez que estábamos juntos, cada vez que éramos uno, cada vez que te sentía entre mis brazos, me sentía tan vivo, era como casi tocar el cielo con las manos… todo por ti Misty, todo por ti…

—Estaremos juntos por siempre, Misty —te dije entre el frenesí que se generó entre nosotros, al roce de nuestros cuerpos — siempre…

_Un mes después, fuimos al médico, él cual te recomendó que deberías hacer un poco de ejercicio al fin, eso te alegró tanto… Se te permitió tener batallas Pokémons… así que pasamos un tiempo en ciudad Celeste…_

Era emocionante verte en batalla luego de tanto tiempo. Se notaba que aun con el paso del tiempo tu talento no se iba de ti.

Aun así seguía cuidando cada detalle tuyo, por ocasiones me sentía tu sombra, pero no podía evitarlo, era aterrador pensar que podrías… ¡no! —me decía — ¡No pienses en eso Ash! —me regañaba

—¡Ash! —escuché que me llamabas desde la piscina del gimnasio — ¿tenemos una batalla?

—¿Qué? —te pregunte confundido — ¿ahora?

—Si dale —me pediste con ojos brillosos, esos mismos con los que conseguías todo lo que querías de mi parte.

—Está bien —me ponía tan contento eso que no me importaba nada — tengamos la batalla

—Genial —tiró su pokébola al aire — ¡Sal Gyarados!

Esa batalla quedó en un empate, ninguno de los dos pudo vencer al otro…

—¡Ash! —volviste a decirme — ¿Es hora de mi medicamento?

—¡Es verdad! —fui a buscar tu medicamento, esas pastillas que sabían que te curarían

_Y así fue… cuatro meses después cuando fuimos por tus últimos análisis nos dio una noticia que nos alegro tanto…_

—¿En verdad? —le preguntaste al médico emocionada — ¿ya estoy bien?

—¡Así es Misty! —le contestó — Estás perfectamente bien

—No puedo creerlo —tomaste mi mano y la apretaste con fuerza — ¿Oíste eso Ash?

—Si Misty — te respondí — lo acabo de oír

—¡Ya no tendré que hacer más reposo!

—Sí, pero — te dijo el médico — No por eso vas a exponerte tanto como antes

—¡No! —salté yo al escuchar eso — No sé preocupe doctor —él me miró — no pienso dejar que se esfuerce demasiado nuevamente.

—Pues, me alegra oír eso, señor Ketchum —me dijo — hizo un excelente trabajo, lo felicito.

—Es que ella se lo merece —contesté tomando con mi otra mano la tuya

—¡Me sentí feliz! Nunca más ver ese lugar tan odioso, donde los momentos más triste de mi vida estaban en ese bendito quinto piso…

_Pero sin embargo…_

_Un año después termine visitando ese hospital de nuevo…_

—¡Ash! —todos mis amigos y mi mamá llegaron al lugar.

—¡Hola! —les conteste con ojeras en mi rostro, estaba muy nervioso, que rara sensación tenía en mí

—¿Cómo está Misty? —me preguntaron

—No sé… me dijeron que me avisarían cuando…

—¡Señor Ketchum! —dijo una enfermera y me paré de golpe.

—¿Qué paso? —pregunte asustado, la enfermera no se veía muy feliz — ¿Paso algo con Misty?

—No —sonrió — sólo que nos fallo los informes que le dimos a usted y a su esposa

—¿Qué? —dije desesperado

—Cálmese —me pidió — si fue múltiple

—¿Qué? —oí decirles a mi madre y a mis amigos, yo no los acompañe en la sorpresa

—Felicitaciones —me dijo sonriendo ahora — su esposa acaba de dar a luz a mellizos.

—¡Vaya! —me lleve una gran sorpresa, sabía del embarazo doble, pero supuestamente eran gemelos — ¿Puedo entrar a verla?

—¡Claro! Puede pasar

Fui a paso rápido hacia la habitación… al entrar, te vi allí, con el rostro cansado y nuestros dos retoños en tus brazos…

—Bueno Ash —me dijiste — lo logramos

—Misty… —me acerqué a ella y tomé a uno de nuestros hijos.

—Son un niño y una niña —me sonreíste, tu voz se escuchaba débil pero firme y no pude evitar darte un beso como premio por el esfuerzo.

—Gracias Misty… —no sabía que decir, no sólo salimos adelante, no sólo estábamos juntos, ahora… éramos cuatro, éramos una familia y teníamos dos pequeños lazos eternos…

—De nada Ash —me dijiste al mirar a los dos niños — Ellos dos son mi forma de agradecer el amor, el cariño y el cuidado que has sabido darme este tiempo

—Misty… —miré a nuestros hijos — te quiero…

—Y yo a ti… —me sonreíste con los ojos cerrados — pero ahora ese amor no es sólo nuestro, debemos compartirlo con ellos dos

—Descuida, sé que lo haremos bien los dos juntos

—¡Claro así será!

—Juntos para siempre…


End file.
